Under Review 1
This ticket features ROBLOX Support Agent Gina. __TOC__ Cole Peterson, May 30 17:09 (PDT): I am having problems with my LEGO Universe places. I have been recreating LEGO Universe, LEGO's first MMORPG, in ROBLOX, and the descriptions and titles of the places have repeatedly been deleted. Because the games have around 10,000 visits, this is a real problem. I am worried that this will also continue on to delete my shirts, groups, pants, decals, models, and sets that have to do with LEGO, so I need this problem solved very quickly. I need to know how to get around this happening to all of the things on ROBLOX that I have created. For now, I have posted in my status that the content of the clothing, models, decals, places, and other things I have made on ROBLOX all belong to LEGO, and that I do not own them. But I don't know if that's enough, and for how long that will stop the things from being deleted. Please answer my question with detail on how to solve this problem before all of my LEGO-related things on ROBLOX (everything I have) is deleted. If it is possible, it would be great if you could postpone more of my things being copyrighted UNTIL I have added a disclaimer to every item's description, or whatever would stop copyright issues from happening. Please reply telling me what I can do to stop this from happening. If my group, places, models, decals, and clothing are deleted because of copyright infringement, it is quite possible and probable that I will quit ROBLOX and almost certain that I will not renew my Builders Club. Thanks in advance. Gina, May 30 18:20 (PDT): Hello Cole, Thank you for contacting us. The reason LEGO images, descriptions and games have been removed (Content Deleted) or blocked is because these images, etc. are copyrighted by LEGO and can only be used with their permission. This means that only official places or images created or uploaded by ROBLOX Administrators are allowed. LEGO fan groups are OK so long as they don't use LEGO images. At ROBLOX we abide by copyright laws as we would want other companies to do the same for our images, etc. We appreciate your understanding. Thank you, Gina Customer Service ROBLOX Cole Peterson, May 31 15:10 (PDT): I understand that the problem I am having is copyright, but I need to know how to get around this happening to everything I have. My T-shirts were just recently deleted, but I do not know what I am supposed to do to make the shirts, pants, models, places, and decals not violate copyrights. After reading LEGO's terms of use, I know that I must only use LEGO as an adjective, I need to include the registered trademark symbol after every mention of LEGO, that there must be a disclaimer saying that the content of the item(s) belong to LEGO and that the LEGO Corporation does not authorize or sponsor it/them, and that everything on their site is copyrighted unless otherwise stated. But after changing my places' descriptions and titles to abide by these rules, the titles and descriptions of my LEGO Universe games have been deleted twice more. Just in case, here is the link to my ROBLOX profile with the LEGO games I have made along with my inventory of around 300 LEGO clothing items: http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=21138646 Is there something I might be missing, or is this a mistake by moderators? Gina, May 31 18:37 (PDT): Hi Cole, What you are missing is that LEGO has not granted ROBLOX permission to use their property without specific permission. Your account is part of the ROBLOX.com website and you can not individually override the DMCA laws that apply to the LEGO copyrighted items on ROBLOX.com. We are legally bound to comply with the request made by LEGO to remove their copyrighted items from the website. We appreciate your understanding. Thank you, Gina Customer Service ROBLOX Category:Real Support Tickets